


How You Deal With Grief

by faithfulferns (sweetsandexpressos)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Family Feels, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsandexpressos/pseuds/faithfulferns
Summary: Drabbles for how Jim, Barbara, and Stickler are dealing with the aftermath of Angor Rot.





	1. What I did for Love: Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> These are really short as they were given as an assignment for my creative writing class. I tore out my heart writing them, even though they are all exactly 100 words. That was the assignment.

Jim Lake Jr. sneaks down the stairs. He reaches for the front door knob. The soft sobbing coming from the kitchen catches his attention, however, and he stops.

The sniffles are definitely his mom's. He almost calls out and asks what's wrong. Almost.

Then he realized. No matter how much he hated the idea, Strikler was dating her. She doesn't remember anything about the Trollmarket, or the fact her boyfriend used her to get to Jim.

_It is better this way mom_ he thinks to himself. _You won't have worry about me anymore. I am doing the right thing, right?_


	2. I'm Still Hurting: Lost Love

"The person you are trying to reach isn't available at the moment. Please leave a message at the tone." She ends the call before the tone plays. It hurt not knowing, not remember what happened between her and Walt. He just left Arcadia. No one seems to know where he ran off too.

She clutches the cell phone close to her chest. First it was her husband. Now the man she was slowly falling in love with. Tears fall. Was she not enough?

"Paging Doctor Lake," the intercom calls. She wipes her tears and puts her phone away. Duty calls.


	3. What Would I Do: Confusing Love

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _ Stricklander draws in a shuddering breath. It was the fourth time Barbara had called since she had learnt the truth of him, and his world. Since she had told him she never wanted to speak to him again. Why is she calling?

Silence fills the studio he was hiding in. He was a man of his word. Her son likely reminded her of everything. How she was used. She was calling to threaten him, somehow. That was just the type of woman she was.

He was a man of his word. He will not answer the phone

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of this mini series. If you are a big musical theater geek like I am you might have noticed that the titles for each chapter are songs dealing with some form of love from plays. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
